


Einsein's fooseps

by MoA



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoA/pseuds/MoA





	Einsein's fooseps

Following in Einsein's fooseps . . .

In he beginning was he do. and he do was alone. And he do was cold. He do was ver, ver cold indeed. So, he do had an idea. And, 

as he do was such a hing where he hough and he deed are indeed he same, he idea changed hings. And so he do was no longer 

cold. And he do was no longer alone. He do was surrounded b dos jus like him. And . . . also . . . dos no quie like him. And . 

. . acuall dos ver differen from he. He was surrounded b dos a lile smaller and also ver much smaller han he, and also b dos a 

lile bigger and also ver much bigger han he. Bu, for now, ha was as far as he could see. So, he do began o wonder. He do had never 

wondered before, bu now wondering abou wha migh be smaller han he ver ver smalles hing he do could perceive and also wha migh be larger 

han he ver ver larges hing he do could perceive. And he wondered for a long ime. A ver long ime. He do was ver smar and so evenuall he do 

arrived a an answer, and hough o himself, "of course! ha mus be he answer, for i makes complee and perfec sense". Of course, here was change. Everhing ha ws before, indeed sil was now. Bu now, here was so ver, ver man hings ver alike and 

alike and ver differen and differen han he do. And he do saw his was he wa hings were. And he do ws happ. Ver, ver happ.

Of couse, one da he do had he hough "hmmm, bu wha abou wha migh possibl la behind he walls?" And so he do began o hink. 

And ha is he sor of he do. Mabe, if ou lisen close, ou can sill hear he do hink oda.

 

 

___________________

 

Original Prose inpu on keboard wih missing and kes. Benjamin odd Johnson 10-22-2012


End file.
